This study proposes applying a variety of evaluative tests and criteria to measure the impact of Rape Crisis training and education models. The findings will demonstrate program effectiveness in meeting its stated objectives. These objectives are concerned with: 1. improving police and medical staff response to rape victims; 2. developing in rape crisis counselors the capacity to assist rape victims; and 3. encouraging the public to develop an awareness of the problem of sexual assault. The resultant product of this evaluative study is a beginning attempt to test a unique model approach. Counterpart rape crisis educators across the nation are sizeable enough to make up a major movement for social change. Through such model testing, rape education and training can eventually become a prototype available within the systems now being trained by "outsiders." The project includes a small but intensive demonstration effort. Its purpose is to systematically disseminate pertinent rape information to selected lesser exposed areas throughout the state of Connecticut.